


Весна — хорошее время для смерти

by levada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levada/pseuds/levada
Summary: Весна — время цветения. Как же быть тому, кто не смог зацвести?Весна — хорошее время для смерти.Ах, вы всe еще верите в сказку о Старшей палочке?..
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Весна — хорошее время для смерти

_Qui dormiunt in terrae puluere, evigilabunt: alii in vitam aeternam et alii in opprobrium; ut videant semper._

_(Спящие во прахе земли пробудятся: одни на вечную жизнь, другие на вечное страдание)_

Стояла весна. Свежий ночной воздух благоухал. Приятно было чувствовать аромат цветущих деревьев и понимать, что мир в очередной раз рождается заново. Приятно было чувствовать запах гари, зная, что ты начал битву, и новый мир, сейчас рождающийся в таких муках, будет твоим миром. Воскреснет, подобно фениксу. 

Весна — хорошее время для смерти. Все, что может, должно цвести и рождать. Все прочее должно погибнуть. Сегодня многие умерли. И многие умрут еще до рассвета.

Лорд Волдеморт задумчиво посмотрел на палочку в своей руке. Маг и палочка связаны, подобно корням и ветке. И для того, чтобы на этой ветке расцвел цветок заклинания, между магом и его оружием должно быть абсолютная гармония.

Лорд взглянул на Люциуса Малфоя. Да, в прежние годы весной он расцветал. Он был красив, он блистал... И все же, за этим тщеславием и самомнением скрывался человек, с которым бывало интересно...

Волдеморт внимательно следил за этим цветком и его плодом — истеричным, рафинированным Драко. Пришло время сорвать их обоих.

А вот Северус... Он всегда напоминал росток на лишенном света деревце. Бледный, невзрачный... «А он так и не расцвел, — подумал Волдеморт. — Он никогда не смог бы расцвести, — резко возразил он самому себе». 

— Приведи ко мне Северуса, — произнес Волдеморт. 

«Северус, Северус, Северус-с-с... Всегда только Северус!» — подумал, склонив голову перед повелителем, Люциус Малфой. 

«Северус, Северус, Северус... Что ж, Северус. Ты всегда шел к своей цели, иногда отступая, иногда сворачивая. Но шел. В этом мы так похожи. Так уж вышло, что из нас двоих до цели доберусь только я. Но ты будешь рад за своего Повелителя, я знаю».

В тот год, когда они впервые встретились, весна была теплой, но дождливой. Чтобы укрыться от дождя, Том Реддл, тогда еще Том Реддл, зашел в центральный книжный магазин. Он, помнится, кивнул управляющему, стоявшему за прилавком. Тот поклонился и развел руками. Сразу стало ясно, что «Бельфегора» Макиавелли букинист для него еще не нашел. Редкое издание редкой книги. «Что ж, добивается тот, кто дожидается», — подумал Том и пошел наверх, на третий этаж. 

Там, в небольшом зальчике с низким потолком, хранились редкие фолианты. 

«Цветы сливы золотой». Автор творил так давно, что имя его забыто.

«Путешествие в сизую даль». Может быть интересно только знатокам культуры этрусков.

«Туман над Янцзы». Китайская поэзия не пользовалась в Британии спросом.

У высоких стеллажей стоял мальчик. Не слишком опрятный, худой. Длинные черные волосы падали ему на лицо. Том подошел поближе. Но мальчик и не подумал уступить ему дорогу. Он был полностью погружен в чтение книжицы, переплетенной в зеленый сафьян. 

«Конфигурация Серой магии. Первопричина. Зарождение алхимии» Джозеф Хольберг, Том сразу узнал эту монографию. Неожиданный выбор для мальчишки. Его больше подошло бы изучение книг на первом этаже. В отделе «Все для школы». 

«Возможно, он не учится. Или учится на дому. Одет просто. Вероятно, из посредников семьи. Наверняка. Слишком беден или слишком бесталанен? Сквиб?»

— О переработке Предела хорошо написано у Гресса. Хотя сначала лучше почитать именно о первоначальном Пределе Флада. В нем все изложено просто и понятно, о синтезе энергии веществ, — проговорил Том, сам не зная почему. Должно быть, не хотелось идти под дождь, а беседа могла скрасить ожидание. Может быть, просто решил привлечь внимание подростка, в расчете на то, что он посторонится. 

Волдеморт часто видел этот момент своей жизни. В воспоминаниях Северуса. 

— Мне просто нужно уточнить один аспект. И срочно. У Флада перепутана последовательность последовательностей, — буркнул, не отрывая взгляда от книги. Потом решительно захлопнул монографию Хольберга. 

Странный, угловатый в движениях и резкий в суждениях мальчик действительно заинтересовал Тома. 

— В библиотеке Хогвартса есть иллюстрированный атлас... 

— Но я сейчас не в Хогвартсе, зачем терять время. 

— Ты решил пополнить свою личную библиотеку?

Голос мальчишки, нет, все же юноши, ломался: — Нет, мне нужно было уточнить только один момент. Я бы посмотрел еще «Ночь из Океана» Рейчкана и Дела. Ну да ладно. 

Том решительно подошел к застекленному стеллажу. Наиболее ценные книги стояли в зачарованных шкафах. А обратиться к продавцу с просьбой полистать книгу ценой в хороший загородный домик, юноша, верно, не решался. У Волдеморта же было разрешение владельца магазина смотреть любые книги. «В любое время дня и ночи, в любое время», — приговаривал книготорговец. 

Том достал нужную книгу и передал своему собеседнику. Так в первый раз Северус Снейп посмотрел ему в лицо. И улыбнулся. Выражение чистого восторга смягчило острые черты. Но только на миг. Северус быстро нашел нужное ему место в увесистом томе, прочитал его несколько раз и, вздохнув, вернул книгу. 

— Полистай еще, — предложил Том. 

— Благодарю, я узнал мнение Рейчкана и Дела. 

— Ты с ними не согласен? 

— Для того, чтобы сделать выводы и иметь свое мнение, мне нужно прочесть еще несколько теорий и провести опыты. Но у меня этой возможности нет. 

— Ты хочешь стать зельеваром? 

— Нет, алхимиком.

— А зачем? — спросил было Том и осекся.

— Ну да, философский камень.

Он внимательно посмотрел в черные глаза юноши. Прав или нет? Камень?.. 

Северус спокойно выдержал его взгляд и ответил: 

— Алхимик нужен в любой аптеке...

Разговор снова зашел о книгах. Так Том Реддл оказался счастливым обладателем «Бельфегора» в четырех томах. 

— Тебе не жаль продавать эти книги? — спросил Том. 

— Мне нужны деньги. А из «Бельфегора» я давно сделал выписки.

Том Реддл лично забрал книги и достойно заплатил за них, оставив Северусу Снейпу адрес, по которому с ним можно связаться. 

«Философский камень». Серая магия. Рейчкан и Дел. Ну надо же», — думал тогда Том.

Сам он в конце семидесятых путешествовал по всей Европе, бывал на Востоке. Он раскалывал душу на куски, постепенно становясь Волдемортом не только для своего ордена Упивающихся, но и для простых обывателей. Он готовил рождение нового мира, изменяя себя и привлекая на свою сторону все больше сторонников. И работал с молодежью. Северус Снейп был на седьмом курсе, когда на Рождественские каникулы его пригласили и представили Лорду. Встреча прошла неплохо: общее застолье, прогулка по заснеженному парку. 

Тонкие и угловатые, как рисунок углем, студенты-старшекурсники напоминали Волдеморту лозу. Юному ростку можно придать любое направление, любое изгиб, если действовать осторожно. Чрезмерное усилие сломает побег, незначительное не приведет к результату. 

Северус Снейп не был ни алчным, как Мальсибер, ни жестоким, как Макнейр. Он не был до той степени романтиком, как Регулус. Он был человеком, у которого ничего нет: ни имени, ни связей, ни привязанностей. Он больше слушал, чем говорил. 

Есть такая категория людей — «ничьи». Они немного эгоистичны, самовлюбленны и горделивы. Им сложно построить отношения, потому что они не ищут утешения в других (но если и находят, то это навечно). Такие люди сами по себе. От них исходит холод и одновременно притягательная сила, их сложно понять, они наблюдатели. «Ничьи» их чувства, эмоции, желания находятся под властью рационального мышления, происходящего и поиска выгодной позиции. Они не стремятся попасть в стадо. Они «ничьи», им так проще. 

Лорд Волдеморт долго не мог тогда решить, нужен этот юноша его делу или нет. Талантлив, безусловно. Но чем его можно всерьез зацепить? На чем будет его преданность? 

Волдеморт говорил с молодыми людьми наедине, изучая их разум с помощью легилименции... Помнится, тогда Лорд искал в их воспоминаниях самые сильные страхи и самые темные желания. И находил. 

На Снейпа ушло много времени. Но самым потаенным образом в его разуме оказалась засыхающая одинокая лилия посреди пустыря. Этот образ настолько пугал самого Северуса, что даже атаковать оборотня, не говоря уже об издевательствах шайки гриффиндорцев, меркли перед ним. 

Что можно было предложить Северусу? Ведь продаются все. Месть? Не интересно. Почему? У его обидчиков будет опыт страданий, а что получит он сам? Чего он желает? Не может же быть, чтобы юноша в семнадцать лет ничего не желал? 

Что ж, набор, очень стандартный набор желаний, у него, конечно, был. Но все равно зацепиться было не за что. 

Северус Снейп не был человеком сильных страстей. 

Можно было бы попробовать изучить его воспоминания подробнее. Но у Лорда Волдеморта были и другие дела. Проведя в обществе студентов только один день, он покинул их. Так и не решив ничего насчет Северуса Снейпа. 

А весной, на Пасху, тот сам связался с ним. В рождественскую встречу черноволосый юноша не высказывает никакого удивления тому, что Реддл и лорд Волдеморт — один и тот же человек. А через три месяца сам написал и продать оставшиеся книги. Список книг прилагался к письму. 

Они встретились в Галифаксе, в городском парке. Снейп принес книги. И без слов было понятно, что ему очень нужны деньги. Но юноша в очередной раз удивил Волдеморта. После приветствия Северус посмотрел Тому прямо в глаза и спросил: 

— Зачем вы пришли? Ведь эти книги можно купить у любого букиниста.

Невербальное «Легилименс» — и Лорд Волдеморт вошел в разум Северуса Снейпа. Странно... Легкая дымка, обрывки мыслей витают неясными образами. Еще не умеет закрывать сознание или нарочно открыл его? Ведомый интуицией, Лорд начал искать не страхи и желания, а самое счастливое воспоминание. Такое, какого хватило бы и на Патронус. 

Книжный магазин. Зал редких книг. Высокий темноволосый мужчина. Он что-то говорит, приглашает пройти с собой. Будто звезда загорелась на черном небе. Осветила то, что не понимал ранее никто из окружающих. Восторг. Радость. Восторг. Северус делает два шага вслед за мужчиной. Куда? Не все ли равно... 

Волдеморт тогда смутился, отвел взгляд. 

Это была не любовь. Точнее, не плотское чувство. «Агапе» — кажется, так называли это греки. То, что связало Северуса Снейпа и Тома Реддла. То, что влекло его к лорду Волдеморту. В ряды ордена Упивающихся смертью. Не все ли равно, куда? Лишь бы с ним. За ним. Лишь бы эта звезда горела... 

... 

...Для Северуса Снейпа он не был ни Томом Реддлом, ни Темным Лордом. Он был звездой... Не обжигающая, а дарящей жизнь. Ориентиром. 

Его привязанность не была юношеской влюбленностью, как у Регулуса Блэка. И слава Мерлину! Тому были несколько чужды такие отношения. Просто для Северуса он в тот дождливый день стал всем. Не другом, — у Снейпа не было ни друзей, ни желания их заводить, — не отцом, — уж Волдеморт-то хорошо знал, каковы отношения Северуса avec père! 

Впрочем, во время следующих встреч лорд стал замечать, как постепенно строилась и крепчала защита Северуса. Юноша оказался восприимчив к ментальным искусствам. Это было редким даром. Это можно и нужно было использовать с толком. И вскоре после окончания Северусом школы, Волдеморт даровал Снейпу не только Метку и членство в Ордене Упивающихся, но и обучение в Чехии. Для всех молодой маг отправился изучать яды. На самом деле — учиться защите и нападению. Может, где-то там и алхимии... 

По возвращении лорд Волдеморт лично проверил, чему успел научиться его протеже. 

«Легилименс!»

Перед Лордом возник водопад. Нет, скорее это была просто стена воды. Но он стал лучом звезды и проник сквозь нее. На его пути возникла стена изо льда. Лучу понадобилось время, на лбу Тома выступила испарина. Но вот, наконец, он смог проникнуть дальше. И на его пути встал туман. Густой, плотный. Лучу было не под силу проникнуть дальше. 

«Да, мальчик силен и находчив», — подумал тогда Том. Обычно ментальные конструкции для защиты выстраивались в виде каменных стен или зеркал. Но вот вода, такая неагрессивная и всегда такая разная, отрезвляющая... Волдеморт попытался покинуть сознание Северуса. И не смог. Путнику было невозможно найти дорогу в тумане. Можно было только заблудиться... Нет участи страшнее для легилимента, чем эта. Заблудиться в чужом сознании, потерять себя, запаниковав. 

«Силен. И находчив». 

Но вдруг стал туман рассеиваться. «Возможно, он не так вынослив, чтобы защищаться продолжительное время». 

Волдеморту захотелось посмотреть воспоминания Северуса о себе и об Ордене. Разум Северуса был высокоорганизован, сложно и логично упорядочен, но ни одного воспоминания о себе Том не находил. Воспоминаний о членах Ордена Упивающихся тоже. Например, о Розье, с которым Северус учился в школе на одном курсе и жил в одной комнате на протяжении семи лет, воспоминания были. А о Мальсибере, руководителе Летучего отряда, нет. 

Рискуя заблудиться, Том продолжил поиски. И оказался на уже знакомом пустыре. Картинка будто плыла. Налетел туман, а когда он рассеялся, то пустырь преобразился. Хорошенький деревенский домик, с черепичной крышей и палисадником занимал восточную часть пустыря. «Почему восточную? Откуда я это взял? Северус, Северус... Это ты мне нашептал?» 

— Ты славно потрудился, молодец! — произнес Том вслух. И, игнорируя дом, осмотрелся на пустыре внимательнее. Теперь рядом с засыхающей лилией он рассмотрел магловский колодец. Люк был приоткрыт. «Туда? Люк, колодец, вода... Вода. Слишком похоже на ловушку, — подумал Том. — Идти в дом?»

В дом удалось войти легко. Это был просто дом. Точнее, образ дома. Продуманный до малейших деталей. Правда, то, что это было не воспоминание, а образ, позаимствованный, возможно, из какого-либо рекламного проспекта или журнала, выдавала именно эта продуманность. Все вещи на своих местах. Практически новые. Только на кровати в одной из спален, кажется, все же спали. 

Внезапная догадка озарила Тома. Окон на фасаде дома было шесть. Но находясь внутри, на втором этаже, он обнаружал уже пять окон, десять, шестнадцать. Он выглянул в ближайшее окно. Так и есть. Воспоминания об их встречах Северус хранил именно здесь. Вот их встреча в парке весной. Вот та самая первая встреча в магазине. Вот Северус пишет ему письмо... Красиво, изящно придумано. 

Дом, из окон которого всегда видно эту звезду. Из каждого окна. И это светило — он сам, Том Реддл. 

Так и случилось, что мрачный полукровка занял в Ордене Упивающихся смертью место по левую руку от Лорда. Почему слева? Там, где восток. Слева. Там, где сердце. 

В эти дни, ярые, горячие, наполненные страстью борьбы и запахом еще дымящейся крови, Тому приблизить Северуса к себе еще ближе и не отпускать, то удалить, услать как можно дальше. Он и сам боялся признаться себе в некоторых своих же чувствах. Конечно, чистокровные маги на некоторые вещи смотрели шире, чем плебс. Но всему есть свой предел. И логика. Если он, лорд Волдеморт, собирается построить новый мир, то нужно и заселить его заново. Он не мог позволить себе слабости. 

Поэтому лорд Волдеморт внимательно следил за своими молодыми соратниками и поощрал браки и деторождение. Конечно, для чистокровной семьи союз с полукровкой был мезальянсом. В старых родах хватало девушек, способных понять, насколько блестящи перспективы Северуса Снейпа. 

Лорд не настаивал, конечно. Он не вмешивался ровно до того момента, пока не произошла та безобразная сцена после одного из собраний. Встречи молодых членов Ордена нередко плавно превращались в вечеринки, вечеринки в оргии. Молоденькие ведьмы, сквибы и маглы... Под шуточным девизом «И маглы могут быть полезны!». Похожие развлечения мало привлекали Волдеморта. То, что ты ночью отдашь женщине, днем не сможешь отдать работе. Но молодежь есть молодежь. Напряжение тех дней давало о себе знать, горячило кровь, затуманивало мозги. Девушки и женщины, проститутки и не только — чем не возможность выпустить пар. Особенно, если ты холост и одинок. 

Северус Снейп в подобных развлечениях не участвовал, обычно ссылался на незаконченные дела и уходил рано. 

Но отказаться от приглашения на мальчишник Люциуса Малфоя было невозможно. Портключи во Францию, лучший бордель Марселя, снятый на неделю. Возможность набраться опыта — так это называлось и так это делалось у представителей лучших семей. 

Северус Снейп был приглашен. Для того, чтобы он не улизнул, Эйвери и Каркаров оглушили беднягу и в таком виде транспортировали в Марсель. 

Но Северус улизнул. Через два дня. Только Темный лорд не искать подробности этой поездки. Пусть Северус сам знает, что там было. От чего он сбежал: от страха, что уже затягивает, или от страха, что может попробовать этот настоящий Содом, а ему эта мысль претила? 

Том знал, что молодой человек одинок. В его настоящем не было отношений. 

Реддл слишком хорошо знал жизнь в закрытых школах, чтобы попытаться выяснить, что тогда произошло с Северусом у озера, и почему воспоминания об этом случае на пятом курсе обрываются так внезапно. О том, что происходило в душевых или темных коридорах подземелий, воспоминания тоже не было. Но Волдеморт слишком хорошо знал жизнь... 

Северус живет в мире книг. Умеренный в еде и напитках. Не особо думающий о потребностях своего тела, но с девушкой какой-то у него связь была. Тем не менее, замечающий насмешливые взгляды других. 

Тогда-то Том и заговорил с Северусом о женитьбе. 

Но сначала: «Легилименс!». 

Лорд проник за завесу воды, расплавил лед, засия подобно яркой звезде и развеял туман. 

Юношеская влюбленность? Лили Эванс в воспоминаниях Северуса была... солнцем!? Он любил ее? Да. Была ли это плотская любовь, вызывающая томление, ночные грезы? И да и нет. Любит ли до сих пор? Да. Но она не была той девушкой, с которой Северус спит. Нет. Она была где-то там, в самой глубине — увядающая Лилия, которая отравленной ржавой украшенной изумрудами стрелой пролетела мимо Тома. 

Лорд нашел все потаенные, постельные воспоминания Северуса. Несколько грязных мыслей, пара-тройка фантазий, сколько-то интимных подробностей. Удовольствие. Зависимость, чувство несвободы. 

— Северус, я считаю, тебе нужно найти женщину, — произнес Волдеморт, словно в неведении. 

— Меня не интересуют женщины, — негромко произнес Северус. Сердце Тома забилось сильнее. Неужели? Неужели в том колодце были скрыты мечты и желания, а не просто гнилая вода? Нет, подобные мысли и желания и есть гниль. А вдруг это не мечты? Воспоминания? В которых нет солнца, а есть кто-то другой? Лорд невольно вздрогнул. Захотелось смять, сокрушить...

«Что именно сокрушить, Том? Его умелую защиту и увидеть все? Убедиться? Если это и впрямь то, о чем ты подумал, пусть так. Северус полезен. И достаточно осторожен, чтобы хранить свои тайны от всех, кроме тебя. А если и в том колодце есть солнце? Что ты будешь делать тогда? Сокрушишь Лили Эванс?»

Том не нашел ответа, а Северус продолжил: 

— Я не верю в большую и чистую любовь до гроба, — говорил он. Том уловил какое-то чувство. Обиду? Злость? Ненависть? На кого? На себя? На Лили? На Джеймса Поттера, что стал мужем Эванс? — И дети мне не нужны. А плоть — это всего лишь плоть. Инструмент, транспорт для достижения цели. 

— И какова же твоя цель? — уняв гнев, спросил Волдеморт. 

— Власть. Власть над собой. 

— Да, тогда женщина, что вечно рядом, действительно только помешает. Но зачем тебе такая власть? 

— Для равновесия. Внутреннего равновесия. Гармонии, — признался Северус. Щеки его чуть порозовели, а бездонные черные глаза выдавали его возбуждение.

Он снова видел перед собой того мальчика, которого встретил дождливым днем в книжном магазине. 

Лорд Волдеморт сделал правильный выбор, приблизив к себе Северуса Снейпа. 

Они были единомышленниками. Им обоим нужна власть. Правда, одному — над миром, а другому — над собственными страстями. Их целью было бессмертие. Но шли к этой цели они разными путями. Что ж, они не были соперниками, но до цели доберется только один. Так бывает... 

Северус был полезен для дела. 

У лорда Волдеморта хватало и убийц, и палачей. Северус же служил своему Лорду своим искусством. Зельеварение — тонкая наука. А мальчик в свои двадцать членом стал Гильдии зельеваров. Легилименция — дар, развитый постоянными упражнениями. А юноша мог сбить с толку и бывалого легилимента. 

И то и другое было весьма полезно для дела. Яды, мгновенные и незаметные. Слухи, оговорки, слова, нечаянно упавшие с языка, еще более опасные и смертоносные, чем аква-тофана... Казалось, сама судьба предназначала Северусу стать разведчиком в стане врага. Нужно было только выждать время и все хорошо спланировать. Так стоило ли ему жениться, обзаводиться семьей? А Том и не настаивал.

Меньше чем через два месяца открылась вакансия в Хогвартсе. Снейп превзошел все ожидания своего Лорда: он принес пророчество. Пусть и не полностью. Том сразу же понял, как можно использовать сложившуюся ситуацию: 

— В магическом мире есть множество семей, подходящих под условия пророчества. Например, Малфои. Но мне больше нравится вариант с Поттерами. Ты ведь был дружен с этой Лили Поттер, Северус?

— Да, мой Лорд. Вам это известно.

— Я навещу эту семью, если у них родится мальчик. Не бойся, я не причиню ей вред. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем нужно для дела. А ты продолжишь работать на благо Ордена. Но уже в другом качестве. Я верю в тебя.

То, что произошло спустя год, была катастрофой. Волдеморт не любил вспоминать об этом. Хотя в его жизни случаются вещи и похуже. Но именно тогда он начал воспринимать Северуса как опасность.

Он сумел найти себе раба, способного немного облегчить его существование на грани плоти и бестелесного духа. Но нужны были лекарства. Зелья. И хотя это ничтожество, Квиррелл, ежедневно встречался с лучшим зельеваром Британии, Темный Лорд не мог открыться своему верному слуге и попросить его о помощи. Нет, только не Северус. Волдеморт просто не мог просить его тогда о помощи. Не мог предстать перед ним таким. Беспомощным. Безобразным. 

Так их пути впервые разошлись. Ибо Том понял, что Северус не делает его сильнее, он делает его уязвимее. Не служит ему. А просто занимает место. Там, где, кажется, должно бы располагаться сердце. 

Да, тогда он был слаб и, как следствие, сентиментален. Пришлось бороться целых четыре года, чтобы окончательно вернуть себе тело и продолжить свое дело.

И когда Том впервые собрал своих верных слуг прямо там, на кладбище, он шел вдоль строя и срывая маски, заглядывал в лица. Испытывая мучительное ожидание и мучительный страх. Если Северус не придет, значит, предал. Забыл. Либо из-за смерти Лили, либо из-за Альбуса Дамблдора. 

Если Северус придет, то как Том сможет вынести это? Новое тело, новое лицо. Заклинание, что использовал Петтигрю, было несовершенным, но единственным. На лицах своих слуг Лорд видел не только страх. На лицах некоторых ясно читалось отвращение. Ничего, новая внешность только поможет вселять ужас в сердце. Ибо он больше не человек. Он тот, кто пережил небытие и сумел вернуться в этот мир, чтобы переделать его и сделать своим. 

Том, впрочем, тогда быстро взял себя в руки. Но этот страх и смущение он запомнил навсегда. 

А потом, уже под утро, появился Северус. 

Нескладный юноша превратился за эти годы в складного мужчину. Он стоял на коленях перед своим повелителем, и от него разило страхом и виной. 

— Круцио! — вместо приветствия произнес Волдеморт. Все другие слова: «Доброй ночи!», «Как ты жил все эти годы?» пропали и оказались забыты. Осталось лишь: 

— Круцио! Круцио! Круцио!

Опоздание Северуса, его близость к Дамблдору, нотки страха и муть вины в черных глазах. 

Он сам виноват в том, что упал на могильные плиты черным пятном. Он сам виноват, что безобразно и бесполезно раскинув руки и ноги, бился об камень, как издыхающая тварь. И лишь когда красная клякса расплылась по серой могиле, лорд смог остановиться на миг. Только на миг. 

— Легилименс! — он не собирался тратить на то, чтобы выслушивать бессмысленные оправдания. Он войдет в измученный болью и не способный к сопротивлению разум и увидит все сам. Чтобы убедиться. Убедиться.

Завесы к дьяволу! Самое важное, самое потаенное, вот оно! 

Том был на знакомом пустыре. 

Вот лилия. В пыли. Ее убили не ветер, не влага, а чьи-то руки... 

Вот колодец. Ржавая крышка приоткрыта. Только поставь ногу — пропадешь. И этот колодец звезды более не отражает. 

Вот дом. Коттедж в два этажа. Четыре окна на фасаде: два внизу, два на втором этаже. 

«Окон стало меньше», — заметил Волдеморт и вошел в дом. 

У Северуса не было сил на серьезное сопротивление, разумеется. Том чувствовал его слабый шепот: «Я виноват. Но не надо, не надо. Пожалуйста, нет...»

«Плевать! Что здесь у тебя теперь? Кто!?»

Как и много раз этого до, Волдеморт начал переходить из комнаты в комнату, рассматривать вещи, мебель. Все было на своих местах. Но Снейп, видимо, начал приходить в себя. Лорд ощутил легкую попытку преградить путь, вытолкнуть из потока сознания. 

«Нет, не нужно...». Стыд и вина... Боль... «Ты еще не знаешь, что такое боль!» Чьи это были мысли тогда? Его или самого Северуса? 

Мимолетного взгляда в окна, впрочем, было достаточно. Все было по-прежнему, ничего не изменилось. Но Тома настораж пытались попытки сопротивления. И этот страх пополам с виной. Чего он боится, если не виноват? А если виноват, то в чем? 

На втором этаже домика, в маленькой спальне, той самой, с разложенной постелью, мольбы Снейпа превратились в вой «Не-ет...», потом в тихое, отчаянное стенание. Том отмахнулся и присел на постель. Пусть повоет. 

На маленьком столике он вдруг заметил среди прочего хлама маленькую шкатулку, которая там не было. Северус к тому времени, вроде, замолк. Лорд рывком поднесся к шкатулке, открыл ее. В шкатулке было несколько безделушек. И фото Лили Эванс. Лили Поттер. Яркая, красивая, такая живая, слишком живая для Северуса. «Он не простил. Это ранило его. Он всегда был нечестен. Всегда предавал». 

Тогда Лорд лицом к кровати. А рядом с стеной, на стене, висела картина. «Звездная ночь над Роной» Ван Гога. Они вместе с Северусом видели ее в музее в Париже. Лорд не обратил на нее внимания именно поэтому. 

В те годы они довольно часто вместе вырывались на день-два в Париж, в Дрезден, Нью-Йорк, облетели практически все музеи. Побывали в Риме, в Венеции, в Санкт-Петербурге видели белые ночи. Города искусства. Загадочная, мрачный, взирающий на суету мира живых с надменной чопорностью мертвеца. Они потрясают, завораживают и непрестанно пожирают человеческие жизни, превращают людей в призраков, а призраков становятся похожими на людей. За парадным фасадами, в лабиринтах серых улиц, в гулких недрах хмурых подъездов и колодцах дворов скрываются сумасшедшие гении, адепты древних культур, лидеры тайных организаций... и ядовитое нечто, непостижимое здравым рассудком. Но им с Северусом ясное. Этот дух, он пьянил. Они ценили хорошую живопись. И архитектуру. Искусство. И было очень просто сделать так, чтобы понравившиеся его молодому другу картины ночью висели на стенах их номера. А Ван Гога угрюмый спутник Лорда очень любил...

Только глупо вешать картину не напротив, а рядом с кроватью. Да еще так низко. Руку протяни — и коснешься холста. 

Северус опять начал что-то стонать, но задохнувшись от боли, замолк. Лорд внимательно посмотрел на картину. Она была неправильной. Но Северус не мог ошибиться случайно. Второе название этого шедевра «Влюбленные». 

Ночь. Мужчина и женщина. Том это помнил хорошо. Но здесь, в сознании Северуса, на картине были мужчина и мужчина. 

Том сосредоточился и проник в цвет, в краску, в холст. Вихрь воспоминаний, впечатлений, образов, закрытых этим ментальным холстом, захлестнул его. 

Вена, Лейпциг, Марсель. Вот кафе в Праге. Том бывал здесь, и с Северусом тоже. Вот набережная в Лондоне. В Венеции. В Петербурге. Волдеморт видел все это заново, глазами Северуса. Он то шел неспешно, вглядываясь в лицо прохожих, то бежал, в отчаянии не глядя себе под ноги. Воспоминаний было много. Все они были пропитаны теми самыми однообразными страхом и виной. Но Том просмотрел все воспоминания. 

«Он искал меня. Искал. Только он и искал. Он объездил полмира в надежде увидеть знак. Найти меня».

Том почувствовал такое, от чего ему стало нехорошо, словно закружилась голова. Он вышел из «Звездной ночи» и прилег на кровать. Рука сама потянулась погладить холст. 

«Он не предал. Он верен. Он...» А вот дальше Том запретил себе думать. Запретил. Даже думать. 

Он вышел из разума Северуса. 

Тот лежал сломанной куклой в пыльной, окровавленной одежде. Северус оставался без сознания, когда Лорд наложил на него заклинание Очищения и чары, очищающие душу сном. Потом Темный Лорд на руках перенес его в дом, в постель. Северус спокойно спал, а Лорд, отложив все дела, просто был рядом. Он не позволил себе тронуть ни пуговицы на его одежде, ни края мантии. Он только убрал со лба прядь черных волос. И все же это была их ночь. 

Лорд знал, что его приближенные не смеют обсудить отсутствие личной жизни Повелителя, ни его внешность. 

Хотя на некоторых лицах он явственно читал, кроме страха, еще и отвращение. 

Но в мыслях Северуса Снейпа Волдеморт оставался все тем же темноволосым и привлекательным мужчиной. Лорд убеждался в этом раз за разом.

Северус, Северус... Он так и не зацвел. 

А Волдеморт с каждым прожитым днем все яснее понимал, что придется расстаться с этим самым преданным своим слугой. 

Он знал, что любит Северуса. А значит, прощает просчеты и ошибки. 

Да, Снейп ошибался. Как тогда, на башне с Дамблдором. И его ошибки делали дорогу Лорда сложнее и задерживали на пути к цели. 

Им обоим нужна власть. Правда, одному — над миром, а другому — над собственными страстями. Их целью было бессмертие. Но шли к этой цели они разными путями. Что ж, они не были соперниками, но до цели доберется только один. Так бывает... 

«Весна — хорошее время для смерти. Все, что может, должно цвести и рождать. Все прочее должно погибнуть», — подумал Волдеморт. 

— Приведи ко мне Северуса! — холодно произнес Лорд, обращаясь к Люциусу Малфою...

... 

— Ты, Северус, искусный волшебник, но не думаю, что сейчас ты нам особо нужен... Мы почти у цели... почти. 

— Позвольте, я найду вам мальчишку. Позвольте мне доставить вам Гарри Поттера. Я знаю, как его найти. Прошу вас. 

— Я в затруднении, Северус, — мягко сказал Волдеморт. 

— В чем дело, повелитель? — откликнулся Снейп. 

Лорд поднял Бузинную палочку изящным отточенным движением дирижера. 

— Почему она не слушается меня, Северус? Я совершал этой палочкой обычное волшебство. Я — непревзойденный волшебник, но эта палочка... нет. Она не оправдала моих ожиданий. Я не заметил никакой разницы между этой палочкой и той, что я приобрел у Олливандера много лет назад. Я думал долго и напряженно, Северус... Ты знаешь, почему я отозвал тебя из битвы? 

— Нет, повелитель, не умоляю вас: позвольте мне вернуться. Позвольте мне отыскать Поттера. 

— Моя тисовая палочка, Северус, исполняла все мои приказы, кроме одного: убить Гарри Поттера. Она дважды не смогла этого сделать. Олливандер под пыткой рассказал мне об одинаковой сердцевине, сказал, что я должен взять для этого другую палочку. Я так и сделал, но палочка Люциуса раскололась при встрече с Гарри Поттером. Я нашел третью палочку, Северус. Бузинную палочку, Смертоносную палочку, Жезл Смерти. Я забрал ее у прежнего хозяина. Я забрал ее из гробницы Альбуса Дамблдора.

Северус долго смотрел в глаза своему Лорду, а лицо его застыло, как театральная маска. Оно было мертвецки-белым и таким неподвижным, что казалось невероятным, что за этим невидящими глазами теплится жизнь. 

— Я просидел здесь долгую ночь перед самой победой, — почти шепотом произнес Волдеморт, — неотрывно думая о том, почему Бузинная палочка отказывается выполнять то, что она должна по легенде сделать для своего законного владельца... и, мне кажется, я нашел ответ. 

Северус промолчал. 

— Может быть, ты уже догадался? Ты ведь умный человек, Северус. Ты мне был хорошим и верным слугой, и я сожалею о том, что сейчас произойдет. 

— Повелитель! — воскликнул маг, поднимая свою палочку. 

— Иначе быть не может, — сказал Волдеморт. — Я должен получить власть над этой палочкой, Северус. Власть над палочкой — а значит, и власть над Гарри Поттером.

На лице Северуса появилась горькая улыбка. Он широко раскрыл глаза и развел руки в сторону, как приглашая продолжать. Его палочка бесполезной деревяшкой упала на пол. 

И Лорд взмахнул Бузинной палочкой. Но не смог. Не смог произнести эти простые слова: «Авада Кедавра!»

Замешкавшись на мгновение, он приказал Нагайне: 

— Убей!

И быстрым шагом покинул помещение. Он не хотел слышать стоны и видеть предсмертную агонию Северуса. 

— Жаль, — холодно сказал Волдеморт уже на пороге.

Пора было уходить из этой хижины и заняться делом — теперь, когда эта волшебная палочка ему действительно повинуется. 

«Что ж, а если я ошибся, то там, там, наверху, будет преданный мне человек!»

И Волдеморт пошел вперед, не оглядываясь. Все, что способно расцвести, должно цвести. 

Как же быть тому, кто не имеет сил для того, чтобы зацвести? 

Все же весна — хорошее время для смерти! 


End file.
